happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Petunia
| Portret =Petunia.png | Płeć =Kobieta | Hobby =Utrzymywanie higieny Gotowanie Zabawa lalkami | Gatunek =Skunks | Kolor = Ciemnoniebieski | Krewni = | Liczba_odcinków =63 | Sojusznicy = Toothy Lumpy Giggles Flaky Mime Cro-Marmot Lammy Handy | Rywale =Lifty Shifty Fliqpy Disco Bear | Obiekt_Westchnień = Handy (chłopak) Mime (odc. Easy Comb, Easy Go, I Heart U) Cro-Marmot (tylko odc. Wipe Out) Lumpy(tylko odc. Wipe Out) | Liczba_zabójstw = ~29 | Liczba zgonów =53 |Zgony w odc. regularnych=38 |Zgony w odc. nieregularnych=9 |Zgony w Smoochies=3 |Zgony w Love Bites=2 |Zgony w HTF Break=1 |Debiut=House Warming |Intro_serii_telewizyjnej= |Pierwsza_ofiara=Cub |w_odcinku=Hello Dolly |Pierwszy_zgon=Pitchin' Imposible |Aktorzy głosowi=Dana Belben (2000 - 2004) Ellen Connell (2004 - 2009) Lori Jee (2009 - obecnie) Nica Lorber (tylko w odc. A Bit of a Pickle) }} Aparycja i sposób bycia Poza charakterystycznym pasmem jaśniejszej sierści, tworzącej wzór strzałki na jej czole, nieodłącznymi elementami wyglądu bohaterki jest spinka z kwiatkiem, oraz samochodowy odświeżacz powietrza, jako naszyjnik. Wg. części fanów kreacja bohaterki stanowi parodię postaci skunksa imieniem Kwiatek z Disney'owskiego "Jelonka Bambi". Często dostrzec ją można w towarzystwie Giggles i podobnie jak ona, lubi spędzać czas na beztroskiej zabawie, ćwicząc, lub podejmując pracę dorywczą, taką jak rozwozicielka gazet. Stan posiadania Petunia mieszka w typowo wyposażonym domu, wydrążonym w pniu dużego drzewa, pomalowanego na niebiesko. W odc. Flippin' Burgers, A Change of Heart dostrzec ją można w trakcie wykonywania zawodu kucharki, wspólnie z Giggles, prowadziła również stoisko z lemoniadą w odc. Eyes Cold Lemonade z kolei w odc. Dream Job pracuje jako pielęgniarka. Charakter Z charakteru jest bardzo podobna do Giggles: sprawia wrażenie małej dziewczynki, zawsze wesołej i beztroskiej. Jak nietrudno dostrzec na podstawie kilku z nich, jest ona najlepszą przyjaciółką bohaterki, razem spędzają wiele czasu na rozmaitych czynnościach. Jedną z cech wyróżniających Petunię spośród reszty postaci jest fakt, iż cierpi ona na zaburzenia obsesyjno- kompulsywne objawiające się jako "mania czystości". Jej typową reakcją na widok brudu w swoim otoczeniu, jest wzięcie kilku głębokich wdechów i przystąpienie do jego uprzątnięcia. Jak można dostrzec w odcinku Wishy Washy, odcięta od typowych metod doprowadzenia się do czystości, potrafi sięgnąć po bardzo radykalne środki, byle tylko pozbyć się zabrudzeń Mimo to, jak zresztą przyznali sami twórcy, schorzenie Petunii nie ma prawie żadnego wpływu na jej życie towarzyskie i poza skrajnymi przypadkami, w wielu odcinkach, można łatwo o nim zapomnieć. Na podstawie odcinka I Nub You oraz klipu z serii Love Bites- My Better Half można dostrzec, iż Handy oraz Petunia mają się ku sobie, co więcej w odcinkach Easy Comb, Easy Go oraz Wipe Out, podobają jej się również Mime oraz Lumpy. Podobnie jak Giggles zresztą i podobnie jak ona, obie nie znoszą Disco Bear'a. Petunia należy do jednej z najczęściej pojawiających się oraz najczęściej ginących postaci. Odcinki {| class="" style="background-color:transparent; color:inherit; width:100% -100px;" |- Rola główna #House Warming #Pitchin' Impossible #Stayin' Alive #Happy Trails #Flippin' Burgers #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Keepin' it Reel #Hello Dolly #Petunia's Summertime Smoochie #Wishy Washy #I Nub You Rola dodatkowa #Snow What? That's What! #Blind Date #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #A Change of Heart #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Wipe Out #Wingin' It #False Alarm #From A to Zoo #Read 'em and Weep #Peas in a Pod #Milk Pong #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #A Bit of a Pickle #YouTube Copyright School #Royal Flush #You're Kraken Me Up #Put Your Back Into It Pojawia się #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Mime to Five #Aw Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part I #Wrath of Con #Breaking Wind #Camp Pokeneyeout #Dream Job #I Heart U #My Better Half #Reindeer Kringle #Kringle Feast #Chill Kringle #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat Zabójstwa Zgony Odc. telewizyjne i internetowe #House Warming: Podpalona podczas pożaru i omyłkowo polana benzyną, następnie zadeptana przy próbie ugaszenia ognia przez Handy'ego. (dyskusyjne) #Pitchin' Impossible: Połowa jej głowy zostaje ścięta, przez opadającą ścianę budki, służącą jako dach. #Stayin' Alive: W trakcie tańca, ląduje na ogrodzeniu pod napięciem. #Hide and Seek: Wpada w dół z zaostrzonymi palikami, następnie Fliqpy wręcza jej odbezpieczony granat. #Snow What? That's What!: Spłaszczona i przepołowiona przez Cro-Marmot'a. (Dyskusyjne, jako, że mruga po wypadku) #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Nabita na dźwignię zmiany biegów. #Flippin' Burgers: Jej twarz zostaje przyciśnięta do płyty do smażenia, pod koniec odcinka ginie w eksplozji budynku. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Znak nad stoiskiem miażdży jej głowę. #Class Act: Ginie zabita przez Flippy'ego, lub podczas eksplozji szkoły. #Keepin' it Reel: Jej głowa zostaje podstawiona po palnik, skutkiem czego, jej mózg pęka na podobieństwo popcornu. #Hello Dolly: Część jej organów wewnętrznych zostaje wyrwana na zewnątrz przez sprężyny łóżka. (Spowodowane przez Przeklęty Posążek) #Remains to be Seen: ##Ginie, przejechana przez ciężarówkę Flippy'ego. ##Powstawszy z martwych jako zombie, ginie ponownie w wyniku eksplozji mózgu Flippy'ego. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Ginie pogrzebana w śniegu po przejściu lawiny. (Wątpliwe, przez brak bezpośredniego dowodu, jedynie poszlaki: wystająca ze śniegu kokarda Giggles, oraz fakt, że przez cały odcinak były razem) #Stealing the Spotlight: Ginie, spalona przez oświetlenie świąteczne domu Lumpy'ego. (Wątpliwe, poza kadrem) #Blind Date: Ginie w eksplozji samochodu, zepchniętego z urwiska. #From A to Zoo: Pożarta przez węża. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Łamie kręgosłup, podczas upadku wagonika roller-coastera na ziemię. #From Hero to Eternity: Przecięta na pół, laserowym spojrzeniem Splendid'a. #Doggone It: Zabita przez kałamarnicę olbrzymią, miarowo bijącą nią o podłogę. #Wishy Washy: Obdziera się ze skóry, obieraczką do ziemniaków, by pozbyć się brudu. #Who's to Flame?: Trafiona w tył głowy toporem strażackim, przez Toothy'ego. #As You Wish!: Spadająca lampa miażdży jej głowę. #Take a Hike: Pije zanieczyszczoną wodę co kończy się zatruciem. Pod koniec odcinka uderza z impetem o skały. #Dunce Upon a Time: Łamie kark, gdy jej włosy służą za linę ratunkową dla Giggles. #Gems the Breaks: Uderza w nią obfity strumień wymiocin Splendid'a. (Wątpliwe) #A Hole Lotta Love: Rozcięta na pół przez płetwę sterową maszyny drążącej Sniffles'a. #See What Develops: Górna połowa jej ciała zostaje przypadkowo oderwana wraz z częścią nadwozia jej samochodu, przez Splendid'a. Po szybkim zaspawaniu uszkodzenia pojazd rozbija się. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Ginie rażona prądem, przez źle skonstruowaną instalację baterii prysznicowej. #Aw Shucks!: Zmiażdżona przez gigantyczne ziarno popcornu.. #Wingin' It: Zostaje zassana i zmiażdżona, przez samolotową umywalkę. #Double Whammy Part I: Zmiażdżona, gdy Fliqpy ląduje na niej. #Reindeer Kringle: Na skutek licznych kopnięć renifera. (dyskusyjne) #Kringle Feast: Uduszona gazem, lub ginie w eksplozji. #Chill Kringle: Przebita patykami przez oczodoły. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Swim: Zostaje rozszarpana przez rekina. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Spin: Jej twarz zostaje rozsiekana przez wiatraczek. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Sprinkle: Zmiażdżona między nadymającym się, zawiązanym wężem ogrodowym a ekranem. #I Heart U: Na skutek wbicia w głowę przerywanych linii, użytych przez Mime'a, do stworzenia kształtu serca. #Ski Patrol: Traci czubek głowy po zderzeniu z górą, jej ciało zostaje doń przyszpilone kijkami narciarskimi. #False Alarm: Ginie, potrącona przez Nutty'ego. #Read 'em and Weep: Przeciągnięta siłą przez otwór w zlewie przez demona. #Peas in a Pod: Ma rękę, a następnie głowę, zmiażdżoną przez uderzenie młotka klona Lumpy'ego. #Wrath of Con: Przecięta na pół, przez rozgrzany do czerwoności przez Splendid'a, zabawkowy miecz świetlny, trzymany przez Giggles. #Something Fishy: Zjedzona żywcem przez piranię Russell'a. #I Nub You: Ginie po rozpadnięciu się jej wspólnego z Handy'm ciała, po rozdarciu szwu przez ptaka. #A Bit of a Pickle: Uduszona przez Mr. Pickles'a / Lammy. #Happy New Year: Zgnieciona przez żyrandol (śmierć poza kadrem) #My Better Half: Rozcięta wpół przez piłę tarczową. #Royal Flush: Jej ciało zostaje nadmuchane aż do eksplozji przy pomocy odkurzacza. #Breaking Wind: Ginie na skutek zapłonu gazów Splendid'a, po tym jak zapaliła zapałkę. #You're Kraken Me Up: Jej głowa zostaje odcięta, po nastąpieniu Lumpy'ego na jej blaszkę do opalania się. #Cubtron Z: Jej ciało zostaje starte o budynek przez Cubtrona. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Na skutek wbicia procy w oczy. Ciekawostki *Petunia przeżywa 16 z 63 odcinków w których się pojawia. *Petunia nie przeżyła żadnego odcinka z sobą w roli głównej (dyskusyjne, o ile zginęła w House Warming). *Mimo bycia skunksem, nigdy nie wykorzystała typowej dla tych zwierząt, smrodliwej cieczy (w odc. Blind Date, reakcja oczu Disco Bear'a na substancję, którą spryskała go Petunia, wskazuje na gaz pieprzowy). Co więcej jej sposób bycia walczy z wizerunkiem skunksa, jako zwierzęcia powodującego smród. *Petunia i Russell to jedyne postacie używające ludzkich imion. *Petunia jest pierwszą postacią, której śmierć jest dyskusyjna (odc. House Warming). *Charakterystyczne jaśniejsze pasmo na jej czole we wcześniejszych odcinkach miało tendencję do stawania się linią prostą, lub zupełnego znikania. *Jest piąta, pod względem ilości występów (zaraz za: Lumpy'm, Giggles, Cuddles'em i Toothy'm). *Petunia jest pierwszą postacią, która zjadła fragment innej postaci. Nieświadomie zjadła hot-doga z Shifty-m. w odc. Meat Me for Lunch. *Cub i Sniffles to jej najczęstsze ofiary. *Jej śmierć w odc. Wishy Washy, jest jak na razie jedynym przypadkiem samobójstwa w serialu. *Podobnie jak Giggles, większość z przypisywanych jej zabójstw dokonało się przy udziale Splendid'a. *Jest pierwszą ofiarą największej liczby postaci: Handy'ego (dyskusyjnie), Mole'a, Giggles, Lammy/Mr. Pickels'a, Disco Bear'a (dyskusyjne) i Cro-Marmot'a. Jest również pierwszą ofiarą renifera, demona oraz klonów Lumpy'ego. *Jest również pierwszą ofiarą Toothy'ego w serii telewizyjnej. *Pojawia się i ginie w największej ilości gier opartych na uniwersum. *W oryginalnej wersji odcinka Wrath of Con, to ona miała dzierżyć miecz świetlny, zamiast Giggles. Twórcy zmienili decyzję z nieznanego powodu. *Większość z przypisywanych jej zabójstw wydarzyła się w odcinkach Breaking Wind oraz Who's to Flame?. *Ona oraz Splendid jako jedyni nie pojawiają się na okładce płyty DVD "Complete Disaster". *Postacie, które dotychczas jej nie zabiły to: Cuddles, Handy (dyskusyjne), Flaky (dyskusyjne) i Russell. *Petunia jest jedną z niewielu postaci, które giną zawsze, gdy przyczynią się do śmierci innej postaci. Pozostałe to: Toothy i Handy (wątpliwe). *W serii telewizyjnej, jedyne odcinki w których pojawiła się bez towarzystwa Giggles to: Wishy Washy, Take a Hike i A Hole Lotta Love. *Petunii, Giggles oraz Cub'owi głosu użycza ta sama osoba. *Jako pierwsza ginie w serii Kringles. *W nowszych odcinkach jej ogon stał się węższy. *W każdym odcinku, gdzie uwidacznia się "mania czystości" Petunii, stanowi ona przyczynę jej śmierci: **''Wishy Washy: Zdesperowana, zdziera sobie skórę obieraczką do ziemniaków. **Wingin' It: Próbując umyć ręce w samolotowej umywalce, ta wciąga ją za naszyjnik i zabija. **Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Szczątki Lumpy'ego, przeciekając przez kratę w podłodze, spadają na nią, powodując panikę i zmuszając do skorzystania ze źle zmontowanego prysznica, będącego przyczyną jej śmierci. **Royal Flush: Wrzeszczy przeraźliwie na widok oliwki na podłodze, wraz z nią wciąga odkurzaczem również Mr. Picklesa, co powoduje jego zatkanie. Chcąc zbadać przyczynę zatoru, zbliża wylot rury do oka, co wykorzystuje Mr. Pickles, uruchamiając urządzenie i doprowadzając do jej śmierci. *Była pierwszą postacią, która spotkała Lammy, w jej debiutanckim odcinku- ''A Bit of a Pickle. Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wszyscy, poza orłem i niedźwiedziem